At present, there is a variety of brake disk for vehicles, in particular motorcars. Among them, we may take into account the self-ventilated brake disks, used in most of the present road vehicles, such as motorcars and trucks.
One of the presently know brake disks, with the aim to reduce the amount of material needed for its manufacture and to have good properties as to the dissipation of heat, has in the circular crown multiple grooves (see FIG. 1), which substantially follow a zig-zag pattern.
However, in practice it has been observed that said zig-zag pattern enhances the wear of the brake pads when contacting the friction surface of the disk due to the fact that during the time in which the brake pad establishes contact on the disk, said pad exerts a vertical pressure, so that the grooves act as a shear for the brake pad, given the fact that said pad has a tendency to introduce itself within the grooves.
The applicant is not aware of any invention showing all the characteristics which are explained in this description.